Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me
Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me è una canzone tratta dal controverso musical degli anni Settanta The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Nella serie televisiva di Glee è presente nell'episodio tributo a tale musical The Rocky Horror Glee Show, il quinto della seconda stagione. E' cantata da Emma mentra sta facendo pratica assieme a Will. Anche Santana e Brittany, acquattate dietro una finestra semi-aperta, stanno assistendo con loro stupore ad una scena che si fa più sporcacciona mano a mano che il ritmo della musica accelera. Janet e Rocky giungono ad un punto scottante. Janet prende a cantare e alla fine si ritrova in un turbine di passione con l'uomo muscoloso. Allo stesso modo, Emma si ritrova così vicina a Will da strappargli di dosso i pantaloni sul finire della canzone, arrivando a dimostrare che prova ancora un sentimento forte per l'insegnante di spagnolo sebbene sia in punto di sposarsi con Carl Howell, un dentista. Julie Convington è la cantante nella versione teatrale, ma la canzone è diventata celebre grazie a Susan Sarandon, che si era calata nei panni di Janet per la versione cinematografica cantando il brano col nome di Hot Patootie. Testo della canzone Emma: I was feeling done in Couldn’t win I’d only ever kissed before (Brittany: You mean she?) (Santana: Uh huh) I thought there’s no use getting into heavy sweating It only leads to trouble and bad fretting Now all I want to know is how to go I’ve tasted blood and I want more. (Brittany e Santana: more, more, more) I’ll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance I’ve got an itch to scratch, I need assistance Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night Then if anything shows while you pose I’ll oil you up and drop you down (Brittany e Santana: down, down, down) And that’s just one small fraction of the main attraction (Santana: oh) I want a friendly man (Brittany: oh) and I need action Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, (Brittany e Santana: ha ha ha) I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night Brittany: Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, Santana: I wanna be dirty Brittany: Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, Santana: Creature of the night Brittany: Ha~ha Emma: Oh! Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me oh, I wanna be dirty (Brittany: ha ha) (Santana: ha ha) Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night. Will: Creature of the night Kurt: Creature of the night Carl: Creature of the night Finn: Creature of the night Santana: Creature of the night Brittany: Creature of the night Will: Creature of the night Emma: Creature of the night! Oh! Curiosità *Heather Morris, l'attrice che interpreta Brittany, non è citata fra i cantanti nel librettino interno all'album; *E' la canzone con cui Jayma Mays ha fatto l'adizione; *Considerando che nella versione originale del musical come spettacolo teatrale il testo della canzone era troppo esplicito, la regia ha scelto di alterare alcune parole; *Proprio come nel musical, tutto il cast appare nelle scene cantando una riga o poco più; *Santana e Brittany commentano e ridono durante una canzone. Lo faranno nuovamente con I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me). Galleria di foto a breve Video Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Emma Pillsbury Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Carl Howell Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Canzoni Audizione Attori Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two